


Never Have I Ever

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Gen, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Innuendoes, Sexual Tension, implied sexual tension, inappropriate pining for your boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: It’s hard working for Sebastian when he’s so adorable and flirty.





	Never Have I Ever

You hated him, you really did. Him and his stupid adorable face, his fluffy hair, and that little smirk of his when he knew he was being coy.

“I need some air,” you mumbled, throwing yourself out of your chair and scurrying out of the studio. You let the door close quietly behind you and leaned against the wall, sucking in lungful after lungful of the cold night air, banging your head against the brick wall behind you.

“Fuck you, Sebastian,” you mumbled under your breath.

Problem was, that was exactly what you wanted him to do. You’d imagined every scenario possible, every position known to man, every little thing that Sebastian could do to you, every way he could make you scream and moan and gasp for air. You’d imagined it all.

You had no idea how you had ever thought you could be that man’s assistant and not fall head over heels in love with him. He was evil.

But he wasn’t, not really. He was sweet and funny, he had the biggest heart of anyone you’d ever met, too big sometimes, and he was a phenomenal actor. But he was also a huge flirt and it was driving you crazy. Which was why you’d had to get out of the studio where he was being interviewed before you spontaneously combusted.

When Chelsea had asked him if the mask he’d worn in the latest Captain America movie had been hot, he’d gotten that look on his face, the one that told you he was about to say something he knew would make you blush.

“It did, it got really hot on my face,” he’d smirked, tipping his head to one side, his eyes on you.

The door beside you burst open, making you jump, the devil himself stepping outside, your coat in his hand.

“Y/N, you’re going to freeze to death,” Sebastian said, holding your coat out to you. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

“I n-needed some air,” you muttered, your teeth chattering. You took your coat from Seb and quickly put it on. You hadn’t realized how cold it actually was outside.

“Interview’s over,” Sebastian said, throwing an arm over your shoulder. “We can get out of here.”

“I’ll call the car,” you said, pulling your phone out of your pocket.

“You’re a peach,” Sebastian smiled, kissing your cheek. “Come back inside where it’s warm.” He took your elbow and led you back inside.

“I’m gonna say goodbye,” he smiled. “I’ll be right back.” Another kiss to the cheek and he then he was gone, disappearing back down the hall, calling Chelsea’s name.

You climbed into the car behind Sebastian, gave the address to the driver and rolled up the glass partition. You grabbed a couple of beers from the mini-fridge, handed one to Sebastian, sat back, and stared out the window at the lights flashing by.

“You’re awful quiet tonight,” Sebastian said, sipping from his beer.

“Yeah,” you shrugged, resolutely not looking at the man sprawled over the seat across from you. His damn legs were so long one of his sneaker clad feet kept bumping yours. “I guess I don’t have anything to say.”

In one swift move, Sebastian changed seats, moving to sit beside you, his hand on your knee, squeezing gently. “Come on, Y/N, you know you can talk to me,” he purred. “I know all your secrets, right?”

“Seb,” you sighed, shaking your head. “That was a silly game we played months ago. And no, you  _don’t_  know all my secrets”

“Not yet,” Seb smirked, bumping his shoulder into yours. “Okay, so, let’s see. Um…never have I ever had a drink.”

You sighed, but you lifted the beer to your lips and took a drink, grinning as Sebastian did it, too.

“That one was lame,” you giggled.

“Your turn,” he said, gesturing at you with the hand holding the beer.

“Fine.” You sat up straighter, pushing your coat off your shoulders and dropping it to the floor. This was a game you’d played many times before, you and Seb, jokingly throwing barbs back and forth, both of you usually drunk by the time it was over. It was an interesting way to blow off steam and one that Sebastian seemed to find endlessly funny. You’d avoided playing recently though, when your feelings for your boss had kicked into overdrive. You’d been terrified of accidentally confessing.

But, if he wanted to play, you’d do as he asked. After all, he was the boss. You stared into Sebastian’s gray eyes, carefully contemplating your question. “Never have I ever purposely used sexual innuendos and been flirty on national television.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened just a tiny bit, then he lifted the beer to his mouth and took a long pull. He was smiling when he rested it on his knee. “So, it’s gonna be like that, huh?”

“Yeah, I think so,” you nodded.

He cleared his throat. “Never have I ever ran off during the middle of an interview, leaving my boss hanging.”

You took a drink, shaking your head at Sebastian. You couldn’t figure out what he was up to. “Are you just trying to get me drunk, Sebastian?” you asked.

“Your turn,” he chuckled, ignoring your question.

That was fine, you’d get your answer another way. “Never have I ever tried to get my assistant drunk,” you said, watching him carefully.

Sebastian dropped his head, shaking it just a little, but he finally lifted the beer to his mouth and took a drink.

“That’s what I thought,” you laughed.

“My turn.” Sebastian scooted closer to you, so close you backed up a few inches, until your back was against the limousine wall, his thigh pressed against yours, his arm on the back of the seat, his fingers touching your shoulder. “Last question.”

He was so close you could smell the Hugo Boss cologne he favored, see the lights flashing in his eyes. Unexpected desire crawled through your lower belly, settling between your legs.

“Ask it,” you whispered.

He set his bottle of beer in the cup holder behind you, his arm brushing against yours. “Never have I ever been in love with my boss,” he murmured.

“Sebastian -” you exhaled.

“Never have I ever been in love with my boss,” he repeated softly, his eyes boring into your soul.

You slowly lifted the bottle to your mouth and drained it, your eyes never leaving his, your heart pounding so hard in your chest you were sure he could hear it. You let the bottle slip from your fingers and fall to the floor.

Sebastian’s arm fell from the back of the seat to wrap around you, tugging you close, his mouth slanting over yours, his tongue dancing over your lips until you opened your mouth, a quiet moan leaving you. Sebastian’s fingers dug into your waist, the center of your back, as the kiss deepened, the two of you lost in each other.

When the two of you broke apart, you were shaking from head to toe, every inch of you alive with want and need. Sebastian dropped his head, his lips roaming over the length of your throat and the edge of your jaw, his warm breath blowing against your skin.

“How long, Y/N?” he murmured, his hand slipping under the edge of your shirt, caressing your bare skin.

“Pretty much since the day you hired me,” you sighed.

“Why didn’t you say something?” he asked.

“You didn’t hire me to be your girlfriend,” you smiled. “It’s inappropriate for me to be infatuated with my boss.”

“Infatuated, huh?” Sebastian laughed. “And here I thought you loved me.”

“Sebastian -” you mumbled, shaking your head. “Don’t tease.”

“Mmm, but I like to tease, sweetheart,” Sebastian whispered, lowering you to the seat, his body covering yours, his hips slotted between yours, his weight a comfort, perfect. He caught your lips in his, nipping at your lower lip, groaning as his tongue met yours, his hands tangling in your hair, holding you to him.

You put your hands in the middle of his chest, breaking off the kiss. “One more thing,” you said.

“Okay,” Sebastian smiled. “What is it?”

“Never have I ever had sex in the back of a limo,” you murmured.

Sebastian smiled at you, glanced at the beer in the cup holder by your head, and shrugged.

“Can’t drink on that one, doll,” he laughed. “Not yet, anyway.”


End file.
